


Flower Braiding

by growingCataclysm



Series: call me by your name [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is Not an Asshole, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is a Good Parent, Gen, no beta reader we die like men, the original character has no name, veiled exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growingCataclysm/pseuds/growingCataclysm
Summary: this universe is full of fucking hippies, but that's okay, because this all sounds kinda romantic anyways.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Dave Strider
Series: call me by your name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557466
Kudos: 27





	Flower Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> is this just an excuse for exposition and fluff? yes. did this memory happen? sort of. the day my bro stops being a decent person is the day i die.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are eight years old. You like being cool, and you love your Bro. You like to train on the rooftop, and you like to make rice in the microwave, and you like to grow your hair out long so you can put it up in a bun like a grandma.

As it happens, today is one of those rare days where having long hair is a blessing. Your Bro prefers to keep his short, but you think that's kinda bullshit, even if the way he styles it is super cool. You two have been having this argument for a year now, and today you think you're going to win it. Why?

Because short hair is really, really hard to braid flowers in.

"Ah- shit." He mumbles, squinting in the mirror at the hallway. The tiny flower keeps falling out of his hands, just a bit too big to handle it. You bend down to pick it up, taking a few extra seconds to admire it. It's pure white, with five delicate petals arranged in a loose circle.

"Hey Bro, what kind of flower is this?"

"Phlox." He mumbles, several more caught between his teeth. "Give it."

You give it back, watching him attempt to work it into his hair with little success. After a few minutes of this, you jump up, snatching the flower out of his hands.

"Lemme do it!" You gesture for him to get down, and he sighs, but ends up complying anyways. His straw-blonde hair is soft as you grab onto three chunks of it, maybe he forgot to put hair gel in today? "Why are you braiding flowers into your hair anyways?"

"'S a friend's soulmate party today." He grumbles out, spitting the flowers in his mouth into his hand.

"Soulmate party?" Oh man, he's caught your interest now. You're on this stuff like white on rice. You don't really know much about soulmates, you're homeschooled after all. You've seen em in some of those weird shows Bro puts on sometimes, but you've gotta admit, you're flying blind here. "Tell me everything, Bro, you gotta."

He groans at the curious tone in your voice, rubbing at the bags under his eyes, but he nods anyways, and god you love your Bro.

"Soulmate parties are what happen when a pair 'a soulmates find each other. They get together with a bunch of their friends an eat n drink a buncha shit. The guests braid these flowers in their hair," He lifts up one of the phlox flowers to show you. "an the soulmated pair exchange flower crowns. They're usually in each other's favourite colours, n they're made outta phlox an' a bunch of other flowers." This is fascinating shit, and you listen intently, almost forgetting the fact that you're supposed to be braiding here. You pick up another flower hurriedly, trying not to zone out. "after that bit of party, they get put in these special clothes n given apple wine, an then they're shoved in a house together overnight to see how they get along. In the mornin, they put their flower crowns back on, an they get carried back to place where the first bit of party happened for the next part."

You stifle a yawn, braiding a bit faster. Look interested Strider, cmon, you are interested! "once they're both back together underneath the party tent or wherever, they have to declare whether they'll stay together or not. if they decide to stick together, then everyone drinks an eats some more an parties until its time to go home. If they decide not to stick it out, everyone goes home sad." He stretches out slightly from his crouched position, and you step back, letting him stand up as you mull over this new information.

As he looks his hair over, you press your lips into a hum. You bet you can learn more if you ask, so you do. "How do people even know who their soulmate is?" If anyone accuses you of pretending to look innocent, they're lying. Bro sighs, dragging a hand over his face. God, he needs to sleep some more.

"When you kiss em." He answers, straight-forward and simple. Oh no, that's not enough.

"How?" You press, and Bro gives you a look. He knows what you're doing, and you know what you're doing, and you'll probably have to do way more pushups than usual later, but you're curious and you're getting answers, damnit. After a few minutes of this, Bro finally breaks the undeclared staring contest with a roll of his eyes.

"You just know, lil bro. When you kiss your soulmate, you can feel it, an you know as clear as you know that you have hands that that's your soulmate." The look he gives you tells you you're not getting any more, so you drop that line of questioning for a bit in favour of far more juicy gossip.

"Who's your soulmate?" Yeah, you can't even deny the smug grin you're wearing. Ear to ear, and stuffed full of shit, and so, so worth the glare Bro gives you.

"None of your damn business, kid." But even as he says that, you can see him start to smile at the expression you're wearing. "Now turn around, I gotta braid your hair too."

"I get to go?!"

"Hell yeah, kiddo. We'll call this working experience."

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are eight years old. You really love your big Bro, but you're starting to think that maybe you might love your soulmate too, whoever they are.


End file.
